


Underworld Wonderland

by UnderZeWeather



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mafia AU, Spoiled Lance, anger management issues, angry keith, bratty lance, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderZeWeather/pseuds/UnderZeWeather
Summary: The three major crime bosses in the city sit down to sort out their issues. After one homophobic comment towards another crime boss, the remaining two decided to get extremely petty revenge by arranging a marriage between their godson and their nephew. All seems good, but unfortunately no one mentioned this to the boys before hand.Keith is a hyper violent teen that gets his kicks from beating anyone who disrespects his family to a bloody pulp.Lance is a bratty and spoiled teen that would rather pay someone to make his problems go away than deal with them himself.For the future of both their families and their empire they need to try and put their differences aside. But it's hard when they mix just about as well as water and oil.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 108
Kudos: 45





	1. Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other stories. Instead, I give you this. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

There has been a turf war going on in Arus between the three biggest and oldest crime families; The Altean’s, led by Alfor. He controlled the East coast of the city. The Diabazaal’s, led by Zarkon. He controlled the affluent Northern parts of the city. The Blade of Marmora, AKA, the Blade, led by Kolivan. He controlled the South side of the city. There had been a lot of tension brewing between the three groups and to try and resolve the tension the three gang leaders met up at a restaurant on the Western part of the city to try and resolve some of the tension.

These three men came with their respective partners and trusted associates to an italian restaurant with a private room. Alfor couldn’t help but chuckle as he held a chair out for his wife, Melenor.

“I must say Zarkon, eating here makes me feel like much more of an Italian mob boss.”

Zarkon rolled his eyes as he pulled a chair out for his wife, Honerva. “This was the only place on the Eastside that had a private room and palatable food. If you do not like it you are free to leave.”

Alfor shrugged and sat next to Melenor. “Why would I leave when you are paying for dinner?”

Before Zarkon could say anything else, Kolivan cleared his throat. “Can we at least order something before we start getting nasty with each other?” He looked over at his lover, a rather brutish looking man named Antok. “Pick whatever wine you like. Zarkon is paying.”

Drinks and food were quickly ordered, and once everyone had their wine, talks got underway. They started off with the easier, simpler things. Zarkon needed use of the docks to ship some forged artworks to and from the country. Alfor had firearms he needed to bring through Kolivan’s territory. Kolivan wanted permission to execute some drug dealers from Zarkon’s turf that were weaseling into his turf. All these situations were generally sorted out with deals and money. Everything had a price and if they wanted it badly enough, they would pay the price. No matter what it was. 

These men might have been the orchestrators of dozens of hits and trafficking of all kinds, but each had a code of conduct that they strongly enforced. Although they had their differences they knew better than to dishonor another by going behind their back or speaking ill in front of the other. At least not within earshot of the other.

When there was a brief lull in conversation, Honerva quickly spoke up. “Melenor, does your daughter still intend to marry our son?”

“I have tried to talk her out of it, but they are both young and in love.” Said Melenor calmly. “I feel as though at this point we have no choice but to allow them to be wed. Lotor proposed to Allura first. Both have threatened running away if we do not let them live in peace.”

A sly grin made its way across Honerva’s face. “Peace? In our line of work? You must be joking. We are constantly teetering on the edge of an all out war… But with our children marrying, then that means a possible alliance between our groups?”

Zarkon rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t go that far…”

“But at least with this marriage we’re able to iron out some level of peace between our groups.” Honerva looked over at Antok and Kolivan, smirking. “And what about you two? Oh, that’s right, neither of you have children. A quick marriage can’t iron out any tension. Plus Zarkon and I only have one child. Same with Alfor and Melenor. Must suck being gay at a time like this.”

Kolivan glared at her. He knew better than to speak ill of Honerva in front of Zarkon. Antok on the other hand, really didn’t care. “I’m gay enough to know those gaudy earrings are clashing with that equally eyebleeding dress, Honerva. We have gone out to a fine dining establishment. Not some all you can eat at some family resort.”

Honerva looked like she was about to jump the table and stab Antok with a salad fork. Zarkon glared at him. “You dare insult my wife?”

“If she cannot take insults then she should not dare utter them.” Said Antok calmly. “I have removed the tongues of subordinates for less childish insults.”

“I think we have gotten off topic.” Said Alfor calmly as he swirled his drink in his hand. “Regardless of who is insulting whom at the moment, we all need each other for one reason or another. Our real problem is our underlings unable to fully understand the delicate balance we are trying to strike with toeing the line between known, and unknown crimes. Many in all of our territories are making it too easy. While this is a problem for me too, this is mostly a problem between you two.”

Melenor nodded in agreement. “Some of our lower class thugs do brawl on the streets on a Saturday night, but there have been shootings in both your territories. Drug related violence. Even a few gang related stabbings. We all have to pull our heads in if we are going to keep living our lives the way we are.” There was some reluctant muttering between the men and their partners, but things went back on track rather quickly.

Eventually the meeting finished with Zarkon and Honerva leaving first after they paid the bill. Once everything was settled, Zarkon was not one to stick around. Alfor and Melenor were going to leave next, but Alfor paused for a moment.

“One second my love.” He said. “Buy yourself a cocktail or something.” Once she was on her way to the open bar in the main part of the restaurant, Alfor quickly turned his attention to Kolivan and Antok. “Gentleman, considering neither of us like Zarkon, and that homophobic barb for Honerva didn’t win any points with us either, I have a little proposal for you.”

“We’re listening.” Said Kolivan.

“So, I might be wrong, but I have heard you have a godson who is gay?”

“Violently so.”

“Perfect. I have a nephew who is, to put it nicely, a bit of a slut and very bisexual.” Said Alfor. “I think we can arrange something?”

Kolivan frowned. “If you are thinking what I think you are thinking…”

“And if I am?”

Kolivan sighed in annoyance. “We will have to think about it. I will have to get approval from his parents…”

“Perfect. Hope to hear from you tomorrow.” Said Alfor with a grin.

***

Lance whined in annoyance. His uncle sucked. Just because he was some hot shot mafia boss he thought he could just do whatever he wanted. Seriously, he hated how he was being forced to move to a new highschool. He wasn’t even staying in his family's house. He was forcibly moved to a hotel that was owned by the Altean’s, and sure it was a penthouse, and sure his best friends Hunk and Pidge were allowed to live with him, but he didn’t want to be there.

He wanted to be home where his mama cooked everyday, and the beach was right across the road. He didn’t like being so far in the city. No cooking from his mama, no beach, no fun. Just stupid Michelin starred dining and some stupid colirnated pool. He didn’t even have all his clothes. Only half his wardrobe was there. Sure his uncle said they would send the rest in the coming week, but he hated it.

“Calm down drama queen.” Muttered Pidge as they looked over their choice of uniform. As a nonbinary and androgenous looking individual, they were able to choose between the male or female uniform. The only caveat was that they needed to wear whatever uniform they chose for the whole year. “It’s just a new school, and Alfor was nice enough to bribe all three of us in.”

“Yeah, but you’re there to babysit me!” Whined Lance.

“You’re a spoiled little shit.” Said Pidge.

Hunk shook his head as he practiced tying a tie around his neck. He was not doing a very good job at it. “Come on guys. This could be a good thing. I mean, sure we’re on the West side, but it might be nice not to go to a school where everyone’s kind of afraid of us? I mean, everyone knows who your uncle is Lance.”

“Not my fault!” Whined Lance. “I didn’t ask to be born into this family!”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Have you seen the schedule yet? It looks like either Hunk or I are in all your classes.”

“Alfor has you guys babysitting me!” Lance whined louder. “Why couldn’t we just finish up at our school? Coastal View High was the best!”

“It won’t be that bad.” Said Hunk.

“It will. I hate it.” Grumbled Lance.

“Drama queen.” Hissed Pidge.

The argument about going to the new school continued on and on well into the next day when the trio actually got into the sedan to go to their new school. The driver was, of course, part of the Altean’s. They drove them right up to the school gates and let them out. 

Their new school was very similar to their old school. Some fancy, kind of preppy, private school where everyone has a stick up their ass and gloat about how much of their daddy’s money they would blow through every other weekend. It was the kind of environment that these three surprisingly thrived in.

At their old school Lance was the popular queen bitch that knew everything about everyone, he thrived off of gossip. He was also very good looking too which always scored him lots of girls. Some guys too. Lance said being bisexual opened up every option to him. He was a bit of a slut, but he mostly played with the personality. His body count was overly exaggerated to the point at his last school he got forced to see the guidance counsellor about it. 

Pidge was his main informant. They were pretty much a hacker and did some moonlight work for the Altean’s when they needed certain things looked up and untraceable. Pidge made a good chunk of change by doing that. She made a business buying and selling information at school. 

Then there was Hunk. He was a special case. Hunk looked like a teddy bear, but if you poked him hard enough he would turn into a rabid grizzly bear. His family ran a butcher and he knew his way around a knife and had a basic understanding of how much pressure to put on a joint to completely pop it out of place, and rip the cartilage around it. Making it impossible to ever have full function of that limb again. Thankfully he didn’t get angry that often.

Either way the trio made it into the school and, after some talking to the office lady, managed to figure out where their homeroom was and walked off. Lance whined that he didn’t have his homeroom with either Hunk or Pidge, even though they told him that he would have the same class as them. Pidge just rolled her eyes and said homeroom didn’t count.

Lance was a little moody about that, but that quickly changed when he got into his homeroom and some of the girls were instantly drawn to him. Lance smiled at these cute girls and happily talked to them. He was still a little upset that he was at this new school, but the silver lining had to be all the cute girls.

They were happy to ask about where he went to school and what classes he was taking, and Lance was happy to talk to them. He was happy that there were so many cute girls in his class. It made him want to squeal with joy. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone with really, really bad hair. Like, seriously bad. Straight out of the 80s. Lance looked over at them. He couldn’t help but wonder how he was able to get away with that haircut. He was pretty sure that the student handbook said that this was against the school rules.

Eventually homeroom was over and Lance wandered off to his first class. As he did so, he quickly found his friends. He had his first class with Hunk, but Pidge was walking the same way as them too.

“This place seems nice so far.” Said Hunk. “Pidge and I are in the same homeroom.”

“What? No fair!” Whined Lance as he threw his arms out, smacking someone right in the face and making them drop their books. Lance looked over to the person he hit in the face. It looked like he just slapped the mullet haired kid in the face. “... Oops? Sorry man. Didn’t see you there.”

“Obviously.” Growled the teen. He looked pissed off. “Who the hell throws their arms around a busy hallway when everyone is walking to their next class?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Wow, you’re clearly not a morning person. What bug crawled up your ass and died this morning?” At that comment, it seemed like everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at the group.

The teen looked extremely pissed off at that remark. “The fuck did you just say to me?” He hissed.

Hunk quickly picked up the teen’s books and handed them back to him, quickly glancing at the name on the front cover of one of the notebooks. “Sorry about that Keith. Lance’s ADHD manifests as more of a physical thing.” 

“Hey, it’s not that bad.” Whined Lance.

Pidge rolled their eyes. “Making friends wherever you go, aren’t you Lance?”

Keith rolled his eyes and brushed the cover of his book. “Whatever. Just stay the hell out of my way.” He stormed past them without even a second look.

Lance pouted and glared at Hunk. “Did you have to tell him I have ADHD?”

Hunk shrugged. “Hey, some people are more understanding about your…”

“Obnoxious antics?” Offered Pidge. “Bullshit in general?”

“Rude!” Whined Lance.

Hunk shook his head. “Either way, we shouldn’t be starting a new school by making enemies. We should be trying to make friends. Remember, fresh start and all that. Plus this place is huge. I bet we won’t even see him again.”

“He’s in my homeroom…” Muttered Lance.

“... Then just don’t talk to him?” 

***

Later that evening Lance was informed that his uncle was taking him to dinner to meet some associates. He had no idea what the reason was, but you didn’t say no to Alfor. So he threw on a nice suit and said goodbye to his friends as his uncle’s bodyguards whisked him away to the BMW.

Alfor was sitting in the back seat with him and happily hugged Lance, which the younger happily returned. Alfor may have been a mafia boss, but he was always a good man to his family and always took care of them.

“Lance, how do you like your new school?” Asked Alfor.

“Eh, it’s okay. What’s this whole meeting about?” Asked Lance. “Who am I meeting and why?”

Alfor gestured for the driver to go and took on a much more serious tone. “You know I had a meeting with Zarkon and Kolivan the other week, right? To discuss territories and disagreements?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah. I remember. Why?”

“Well, Kolivan and I came to an understanding… But for the agreement to go through you need to play your part.”

“...” Lance slowly leaned away from his uncle. “A-are you pimping me out? To some old man? Is this because I’m bisexual or can’t get knocked up?!”

Alfor was taken aback by that statement. “What? No! I’d never pimp any of my family out! Besides, Kolivan is happily married... And speaking of marriage…”

“Oh no…”

“Kolivan takes family ties extremely seriously so we got talking…”

“I don’t like where this is going…”

“And we decided that it would be for the best if we arranged a little marriage…”

Lance started to tug at the door handle, only to be locked in by the childproof locks. “Let me out. I’m too young and pretty to get married!”

Alfor sighed dramatically. “Not tonight you fool. You are just going to meet your fiance tonight. That’s why you are at your new school too. They go there and both Kolivan and I want you two to at least get along. We want you two to spend time together and when you graduate well, Kolivan kind of expects you two to get married, but I made him promise that either of you can cut it off before it gets that far…”

Lance frowned. “So let me get this straight, you want me to get married off to end some kind of possible turf war between the Altean’s and the Blade, right?”

“Well when you put it that way it sounds sketchy.”

“It all sounds sketchy!” Whined Lance. He huffed and crossed his arms. “At least tell me my fiancee looks cute.”

“Kolivan has shown me pictures.” Said Alfor. “I guess they would qualify as cute.”

“... What do you mean you guess? What do they look like?” Asked Lance. “Short hair? Long hair? Do they tie it up or leave it out? What? Are they smart? Do they live off of their parent’s money?”

Alfor shrugged. “Kolivan’s group takes pride in their ability to intimidate through very little action. They have several women who are highly skilled assassins. You’ll have to be on your best behaviour. You’re going to be meeting Kolivan in person too.” He gave Lance a deathly serious look. “Lance, you have to make a good first impression with your fiancee. The possible fate of the Altean group might depend on this meeting.”

Lance wanted to protest, but he just couldn’t. His uncle had given him and his family so much. Just meeting this person couldn’t hurt, right? She was probably either a very quiet and shy girl, or a total femme fatale. Which he could totally get behind. It might actually be kind of hot to get married to a chick that could totally murder him with a paperclip.

“Okay, fine. I’ll meet them. But no promises.”

“Good.” Alfor looked out the window as the driver pulled into the parking lot of some fancy French place.

Lance was pretty sure that Alfor chose the location. The staff at the door welcomed them and happily led them to a private room where Kolivan was already waiting with Antok. Lance had seen them before a few times. Just in passing or in photos. They were just as intimidating in person.

Kolivan and Antok stood to greet them. Lance shook their hands and was kind of freaked out at how easily their hands completely surrounded his own. That wasn’t even mentioning the fact that both men almost crushed his hand with seemingly no effort.

“Is Melenor not joining us tonight?” Asked Antok.

Alfor shook his head. “She has a prior engagement. But speaking of people that should be here but they aren’t…”

Kolivan chuckled. “Bathroom. I think they are nervous.” He sat back down and gestured for the others to do the same. “They will be back any second now.”

The second Lance and Alfor sat down, the door opened and a young man in a dark red suit walked in. His long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail. It was Keith. The guy Lance slapped in the face earlier that day. Lance felt his stomach drop the second he made eye contact with Keith. Keith, who already looked pale, became sickly pale as he stood there in shock.

Perhaps the adults didn’t notice the horror on their faces, but maybe they just didn’t care. Kolivan waved his hand over at Keith. “Lance, this is my godson, Keith Kogane. Keith, this is Lance McClain, Alfor’s Nephew. Your fiance.”


	2. Start over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! Hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Keith felt completely drained. Sure, he was kind of pissed off when Kolivan told him that he was going to some dinner, at a place that served food he didn’t like, to meet his fiance. He thought that they were going to be some son of some random business partner. But no, he was the nephew of the head of the Altean group. He wanted to kill himself. Lance was the fucker that slapped him in the face.

The dinner was so stilted and awkward. The adults talked while Keith hoped that whatever crappy food he ate wasn’t coated in butter and cream. Lactose intolerance was a bitch. He ate when he could and talked as little as possible with Lance and Alfor.

Eventually they were able to leave and Keith was pissed. He made no secret in showing his disdain for his fiance . He glared out the window the whole way home. Kolivan broke the silence. 

“So, what do you think of your future husband?” He asked.

“I’d rather marry a woman.” Hissed Keith.

Kolivan rolled his eyes. “Now you’re just being dramatic. You don’t even know him.”

“I already met him at school! He slapped me in the face!” Snapped Keith. “I am not going to marry some shitty fucker, and an Altean no less!”

Kolivan glared at him. “You will not speak ill of the Alteans. Alfor is an extremely important man and this marriage is vital. Your parents agreed that this is a good idea and as long as you are part of the Blade of Marmora you will do as I say.”

“But-”

“Who is the boss? Me or you?”

“... You are Kolivan…” He muttered coldly.

“Good.” Kolivan took out a cigarette and lit it. “Now, you and Lance are going to get along. You will be spending time in each other’s territories over the weekend to get to know each other.”

Keith just grumbled and crossed his arms. He didn’t want to marry Lance, but what Kolivan said goes. He was the boss. As the boss his word was law. If Keith went against him he would get kicked out and all ties would be cut. That meant he would essentially be homeless and out on the street. He lived in the main building where the rest of the Blade lived. He’d be disowned and abandoned. He couldn’t deal with that.

“Fine… I’ll marry him.” Muttered Keith.

“Good.” Said Kolivan. He took a long drag and let out a slow stream of smoke. “Just be thankful that you are gay. If you were straight and you were married off to a woman it would be expected that you two would have a child soon after getting married.”

Keith wanted to ask if he was joking, but he thought better of it. When Kolivan made a decision he meant it. The only one that could change his mind was Antok, but Antok seemed to be on Kolivan’s side this time. He’d complain about this to his parents when he next saw them.

They pulled into the main home where most of the Blade reside. It was a fusion of traditional and modern Korean design. It was begrudgingly known as the Japanese place by a lot of the locals, which really pissed Keith off. Kolivan, like Keith, was half Korean and had been the one to design and oversee the construction of the Blade’s home.

The group got inside and Keith quickly left to go to his room. Standing outside by the door to his room was Shiro. Keith’s personal bodyguard and someone Keith considered his big brother. The older man smiled at him and nodded, which made Keith want to punch him in the face.

“Did you fucking know who Kolivan was going to set me up with?” Growled Keith.

Shiro shook his head. “I just knew that it was either someone with influence or someone with strong ties to another mafia. Why? Who is the lucky man?”

“Alfor’s nephew, Lance McClain.” He grumbled.

That seemed to surprise Shiro. “What? Really?”

“Yeah, the same fucker that hit me in the face at school today.”

“... That was him?!”

“Yes.” Keith walked into his room and Shiro followed. “That fucker is meant to be my fiance.”

“That’s… That’s rough.” Said Shiro. “The Altean’s are known for being a little… Out there and flamboyant. They have their fingers in a lot of the music and entertainment in the city… I would have thought that Kolivan would have tried to set you up with someone from Zarkon’s group.”

“Yeah, well he didn’t.” Keith tugged off his tie and tossed it onto his desk. “One of them might have been tolerable, but Lance is a piece of shit. I can’t stand that fucker.”

Shiro sighed and leaned against the doorframe. “I see, and Kolivan didn’t give you a chance to say no?”

“The fuck do you think?” Growled Keith. “I don’t want to get married to him, but considering that fucker’s family is much more lenient, maybe Alfor gave him a way out?”

“That does sound like something that Alfor would do. He is the kind of guy to try and negotiate and give second chances.” Shiro had sat in on deals where Alfor had been present, so he knew much more about the other man than Keith did. “Yeah, he would probably give Lance a chance to back out… So what are you going to do?”

Keith thought for a moment as he shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it up. “... I’ll make him hate me. I’ll fuck him up so badly that he’ll go running back to Alfor and he breaks off the engagement. No fucking way I am going to marry such a shitty person.”

Shiro chuckled at his determination. “Well whatever you do you better not lay a hand on him. Alfor and Kolivan will lose his shit if you do.”

“I know. I can make someone hate me without beating the crap out of them.” 

***

“KEITH IS KOLIVAN’S GODSON AND MY FIANCE!” Screeched Lance as he came through the front door and dramatically fell onto the couch. Pidge and Hunk were sitting around the dining room table and eating some homemade pizza that Hunk had obviously made.

“Well we figured out the godson part…” Said Pidge. “But you two are engaged?”

“It’s a mafia thing…” Muttered Lance. “I can’t believe we didn’t know…”

Pidge sighed as they happily ate another slice of pizza. “Yeah, my fault there. I didn’t expect Kolivan to be a godfather to anyone. But when I got home I did some snooping, joined a few facebook school groups and stuff. Started to network and find out who is who. And yeah, it turns out that Keith is pretty famous for being the godson to Kolivan. Also famous for almost killing a kid in elementary school.”

“Seriously?” Asked Lance in shock.

Hunk nodded. “Yeah. He apparently sent a kid to the hospital and Kolivan’s group paid for the kid’s hospital bills.”

“... He’s going to break my bones…” Whimpered Lance. “I’m too young and pretty to die…”

Pidge rolled their eyes. “Well you are young…”

“Hey!”

“Anyway, we have more pressing matters.” They said. “You and Keith are engaged now. Do you have a way out?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, Alfor said that if I didn’t like him I could dump him… But I have to be serious about getting along with him… He’s going to murder me in my sleep!”

Hunk walked over to Lance and offered him some pizza. “Well, just go out with him for like a month and see if you guys mix well? I mean, you’re both mafia kids so you might actually have a lot in common? Just try and be nice to him… And if things don’t work out you know Pidge and I have got your back.”

“True…” Lance sat up and took the pizza. “Okay, fine. I’ll try and be nice to him and maybe get along… But I swear to fuck I will gtfo as soon as he starts to try and murder me. I swear he will try and murder me at some point.”

Pidge chuckled. “Yeah, pretty sure he’ll try and kill you by the end of the week.”

Lance gasped. “Pidge! Oh yee of little faith!”

“Yeah Pidge. Have faith in Lance.” Said Hunk. “I’d say by the end of the next day.”

“I hate the both of you!” Whined Lance. “But fuck it… For my uncle’s sake I will try and do the right thing by him and try to get along with Keith… He probably won’t stab me by the end of everything and he might not be that horrible… Maybe.”

“That’s the spirit.” Said Hunk. “Best foot forward.”

So the next day Lance did his best when he got to school. He, Hunk and Pidge hung around the front of the school and waited for Keith to show up. Lance had resolved to turn up his charm to 11 and be the best person he can be for his future spouse. 

Eventually a BMW rolled up to the school gate and Keith walked out. He locked eyes with Lance and walked over to him. Lance was a little shocked at this but let it happen. Everyone around them seemed kind of put off by Keith walking towards them. Apparently he was kind of an oddity. Then again he was the godson of a mafia boss.

“Um, hey there Keith…” Said Lance. “I um… I think we kind of got off on the wrong foot and all that…”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Said Keith. “What happened was a mistake. Let’s forget about that little social interaction and start again. After all, we didn’t fully understand the situation we have found ourselves in.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Said Lance.

“He really couldn’t.” Chimed in Pidge.

“Zip it pigeon.” He hissed.

Keith frowned a little. “Pigeon?”

“Oh right. These are my friends; Pidge and Hunk.”

Hunk waved. “Hi.”

Pidge nodded at him. “Sup?”

Keith smiled a little at them. “Hey… Anyway, we should probably head inside now, right? Homeroom is going to start soon.”

Lance was a little surprised that Keith was actually so nice. Hunk and Pidge seemed to see this as a good sign and gestured for Lance to follow Keith and actually interact with each other. This was a good sign, right? Keith wasn’t a bad person. Just a little shocked that Lance had slapped him in the face. Maybe if they couldn’t be lovers they could at least be friends. Yeah, Lance was a bit of an optimist, but that’s just the kind of person he was.

As they walked to class, Lance noticed that the other students seemed to quickly get out of their way and shared strange looks at them. Which was a bit concerning to Lance. Even when he was at his other school, and it was common knowledge that he was related to Alfor, no one really treated him that differently.

“Not used to the looks?” Asked Keith. 

“Well, it’s a little strange…”

“You’ll get used to it.” He said. “Everyone knows who my godfather is and what kind of person I am. They are probably shocked that you are walking and talking with me.”

“So, you’re pretty dangerous huh?”

“More like an oddity.” Said Keith calmly. “People steer clear of me but they generally it’s not like anyone is particularly afraid of me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve heard people saying they would rather not poke the sleeping bear or something. I don’t know if they consider me the bear or Kolivan. Either way people tend to leave me alone. It makes my school life pretty quiet.”

“Huh… Yeah, I guess it’d probably be like that.”

“Yeah… So, want to hang out after school?”

Lance gave him a confused look. “Huh?”

“We’re engaged aren’t we?” Asked Keith. “We should hang out outside of school. I know a few nice places we can go in the Blade’s territory.”

“Um… The Blade’s territory?” Lance knew better than to travel out of their territory. Being a blood relative of Alfor it would sometimes grant him a little leeway. He’d get some warning and was generally escorted out of the area. No one wanted to deal directly with the blood relatives of the bosses, and everyone knew how personally Alfor took family matters and no one wanted to be the reason another turf war started.

“It’ll be okay.” Assured Keith. “As long as you are with me no one from the Blade’s will try anything. I’m sure by lunchtime word would have spread around so that everyone in my group will know about our situation. Since it’s kind of unusual they will turn a blind eye to you for the moment.”

“Well if you’re sure…”

“I’m sure.” Said Keith. He smiled slightly at Lance. But it didn’t reach his eyes, which kind of put Lance off. He wasn’t sure if it was because Keith just felt obliged to hang out with him. “I’ll come by your place around 6? We can walk around for a bit and get something to eat. We won’t be going anywhere too fancy. Either wear casual or semi formal clothes. We’ll go somewhere nice. Okay?”

“O-okay?” Lance was really surprised at how nice Keith actually was. It put him at ease. They must have just gotten off on the wrong foot and it was all a dumb misunderstanding. Maybe they could at least be friends.


End file.
